Stefan Is Gone VF
by ResentfulDamon
Summary: Set while the end of 5x21. Stefan a été tué par Julian, sous les yeux de Caroline. OS sur la réaction de Care! :'( Friendship or romance, vous décidez ! PART 2 et 3 DEFAN avec une version DIFFERENTE du 5x22!
1. Chapter 1

STEFAN & CAROLINE 5x21 "Even in death your heart is pure Stefan. That will be your curse."

« Vivre ou mourir. Le choix le plus important. Mais la décision nous appartient rarement. »

Lorsque Tyler, enfin plus précisément Julian, avait plongé sa main dans le thorax de Stefan, Caroline était loin d'imaginer qu'il ressortirait celle-ci, le cœur de Stefan avec. Elle écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en portant ses mains à la bouche pour étouffer un cri. Mais pourtant, elle ne bougea pas. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible, Stefan ne pouvait être... mort. Elle resta ainsi sans bouger, ne croyant pas à l'idée que Julian lui avait arraché le cœur, qu'il allait donc mourir.

« Voilà,… un double mort,… arrête le sort. »

Julian lâcha son cœur, comme si ce n'était qu'une vulgaire saleté qu'il avait eu le malheur de tenir alors, qu'à ses côtés, Stefan gémit. Les veines ressortirent sur tout son visage qui devint progressivement gris. Et c'est au moment précis où Caroline remarqua cette couleur grise qu'elle sortit de son état secondaire. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers le cadet des Salvatore qui venait de tomber au sol, alors qu'elle répéta « oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu ». Elle s'abaissa et vit ses yeux fermés, son visage gris, et elle répéta encore une fois « non, non, non, oh mon dieu, non, oh mon dieu ». Elle se tenu la tête, s'arrachant presque les cheveux, détournant les yeux en regardant l'horizon, espérant que Damon soit encore là, quelqu'un, qui aurait pu l'aider. Elle ne réalisa qu'à cet instant qu'il venait de mourir, juste devant elle, et qu'elle tenait désormais ce qui restait de lui. Son enveloppe corporelle. Elle se mit à écarquiller les yeux, en secouant négativement la tête « non, oh mon dieu non ». Il ne pouvait pas mourir, pas lui, pas maintenant, pas… comme ça. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes alors qu'elle continua de secouer négativement la tête. Non, il ne pouvait être mort, pas Stefan. Elle se mit à relever une seconde fois la tête. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il n'y ait personne pour l'aider, pour le sauver ? Car c'était toujours lui qui était là d'habitude, qui sauvait les autres. Et elle repensa à ce que Katherine avait dit quand il fallait l'aider « Comment tu aides celui qui aides toujours les autres ? » Elle n'avait pas pu l'aider, pas cette fois. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle ne pourra -peut-être- plus !

« Mon dieu, s'il vous plaît quelqu'un peut m'aider ! S'il vous plaît, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu … », elle hurla, du plus fort qu'elle pouvait, pour se faire entendre, mais aussi pour évacuer cette boule qu'elle avait au fond de la gorge.

Elle se remit à regarder Stefan, versant une larme en secouant une énième fois la tête. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser, elle avait besoin de lui, il était supposé rester, jusqu'au bout. C'était évident pour elle que tout le monde pouvait mourir sauf lui, et sauf Elena aussi. « non... non» elle murmura à nouveau refusant qu'il puisse être mort. Alors pourquoi il se tenait dans ses bras comme ça. Pourquoi il ne lui souriait pas comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, un sourire mi-coincé, mi-joyeux qu'elle adorait voir ? Et pourquoi il avait fallu qu'il meure en voulant la protéger ? Cette constatation lui fit fermer les yeux, étouffant un sanglot de culpabilité, se rendant compte seulement à cet instant de son acte. Il venait de la sauver, voyant que Julian montrait les crocs, prêt à la mordre, il n'a pas hésité à s'interposer, à… mourir. « Merde, pourquoi tu as fait ça Stefan, tu savais que j'aurais pu guérir, pourquoi tu as fait ça ! » elle hurla mentalement, en serrant Stefan contre elle. Si seulement il n'avait rien fait, elle aurait été mordue, elle serait allée voir Klaus, il l'aurait aidé… Elle aurait survécu. Mais pas Stefan. Il ne pouvait survivre à ça, c'était définitif.

« Mon dieu, S'il vous plaît, j'ai besoin d'aide » elle le répéta à nouveau, mais sa voix était beaucoup plus basse alors qu'elle pleura, fixant encore et encore les yeux fermés de Stefan.

Il paraissait si paisible à cet instant, et une partie d'elle, sachant qu'il avait dû aller voir Bonnie, qu'il avait dû passer de l'autre côté depuis déjà longtemps, et voir Lexi, se demandait s'il pensait à elle. Elle se demandait si lui en voulait d'être la personne pour laquelle il est mort, si lui en voulait de s'être sacrifiée pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas qui lui en veuille, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus qu'il s'en aille. Mais pourquoi l'avait-il attendu ?! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fui avec Damon et Elena, pourquoi ? Parce qu'il l'attendait. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se souci d'elle ?! Elle l'imagina retrouver Lexi et le voir sourire, et revoir Alaric, et tous ceux qu'ils avaient perdus pour sauver la ville… Elle sourit en l'imaginant avec sa meilleure amie, en ayant un nouveau sanglot en repensant à Lexi qui l'avait remercié pour « avoir gardé un œil sur lui. »

« Pardon, pardon, j'ai échoué… », Murmura-t-elle pour Lexi, sachant que celle-ci ne l'écoutait pas, comme personne d'autre ici.

Car il avait fallu que cette put*** de ville soit déserte quand elle avait besoin d'aide ! Elle ne pensa qu'à ce moment-là à Damon et son sanglot s'intensifia. Comment allait-il réagir quand il allait apprendre que son petit frère, sa dernière famille qu'il avait, était mort, mort en essayant de protéger Blondie ? Il allait la tuer, à coup sûr, et cette fois même Elena ne la défendra pas car elle sera trop triste pour Stefan. Il aurait dû s'en aller, quand il avait vu que Damon était avec Elena, il aurait dû s'en aller loin, très loin de Mystic Falls, très loin d'Elena. Car Elena était un aimant à problème, et ça, même Caroline s'en était rendue compte. Elle voulut sortir son portable, appeler Damon, lui demander de venir car il trouverait quelque chose. Car il a pu ramener Bonnie, il trouverait toujours quelque chose, surtout pour Stefan ! Mais elle n'en fit rien, effleurant de ses doigts plus que tremblants la joue de Stefan, sentant les veines sous sa peau.

« Je suis tellement, tellement désolé Stefan. » Elle murmura doucement en le serrant un peu plus contre elle.

Caroline savait qu'il n'était plus là, pourtant elle ne pouvait lâcher le corps de Stefan, la dernière chose qui restait de lui. Avec ses journaux, ses innombrables journaux. Le vampire aurait voulu lui dire que tout allait bien se passer, qu'elle allait trouver un moyen de le ramener, qu'il allait revenir. Mais elle savait qu'il reviendrait pour servir à nouveau de poches de sang aux voyageurs, qu'il devrait sans cesse combattre la soif de sang, et une partie d'elle lui murmura « c'est peut-être ce qu'il veut » Dans un accès de désespoir et de rage, elle se mit à hurler à nouveau pour de l'aide, hurlant le nom de Damon. Il devait venir, il devait sauver son frère. Puis, la réalité parut la frapper de plein fouet alors qu'elle plaqua sa main contre sa bouche en se remettant à crier.

« Non, non, pas ça, je t'en supplie Stefan, non. » Elle hurla de plus en plus fort, espérant au fond que ça alerterait peut-être quelqu'un.

Elle continua de hurler jusqu'à que sa gorge lui fasse mal et qu'elle manque d'air, fixant Stefan d'un air résolu. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner comme ça. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que Stefan ne l'avait pas abandonné. Il était là, avec son air de vampire sérieux au visage, mélangé avec celui du vampire inquiet, pour elle. Il se tenait juste à côté d'elle, la voyant tenir son propre corps dans ses bras. Et ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, ce n'était pas d'imaginer être sans Damon, celui-ci l'avait eu sur le dos pendant 145 ans, il avait eu sa dose. Non, c'était d'imaginer être sans elle, ou plutôt Caroline sans lui. Elle avait besoin de cette personne qui la rassure constamment et, malgré tout l'amour qu'il avait pu avoir pour Elena, celle-ci ne pensait que majoritairement à elle; et Bonnie allait suivre le cadet des Salvatore dans la mort. Caroline allait alors tout perdre, ses meilleurs amis Bonnie et lui-même (oui car elle lui avait répété « tu es mon ami » alors il l'était, car elle était la sienne), et même Tyler. Pas une seule seconde il pensa au fait qu'il était mort en voulant la protéger, non, c'était normal pour lui. Si seulement elle savait qu'il était là à ses côtés. Et les deux amis restèrent ainsi dans la nuit sombre : Caroline pleurant cet homme qu'elle aimait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre, et Stefan fixant son amie désespérée de l'avoir perdue.

-  
Je ne pouvais pas voir la fin du 5x21 et ne rien faire! J'ai cherché un OS déchirant mais il n'y en a pas encore alors j'ai écris moi-même car les cris de Caroline m'ont déchiré le coeur! Purée Candice est vraiment douée !

Vous pouvez venir me dire que c'est nul ou bien, ou vous pouvez venir râlez contre la mort de Stefan avec moi!


	2. Chapter 2

DAMON & STEFAN OS

"Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé..."

« Caroline…, elle commença avant d'hoqueter sous la surprise, oh mon dieu Stefan ! »

Elena tomba net en s'asseyant maladroitement sur la table basse à la vue de Stefan, du moins du corps de Stefan. Damon était derrière et il s'arrêta net lui-aussi pour fixer le visage gris et paisible de son petit frère, qui était mort, définitivement mort.

« Mon dieu, petit frère, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » Il murmura intérieurement, arborant toujours un visage sans émotion, impassible.

Il n'était pas mort, c'était de Stefan qu'il parlait ! Son petit frère ! L'une des seuls personnes qui ne pouvaient mourir, pas tant que Damon vivait. Il se rappela ce qu'il lui avait dit peu après avoir transformé et Vicky et alors qu'il venait de sauver Stefan.

« Si quelqu'un va te tuer, ce sera moi. »

A ce moment où il avait dit ça, c'était plus une menace que du réconfort. Mais là, maintenant qu'il y repensait, c'était devenu une promesse, promesse qu'il ne laisserait rien lui arriver. Mais il avait échoué, lamentablement échoué ! Il a eu la fille, il l'a pris à Stefan il l'a laissé se noyer pendant des mois à cause de Silas il l'a laissé se faire détruire avec Klaus pour lui sauver la vie… Il fixa les yeux fermés de Stefan, entendant Caroline qui gémissait faiblement.

« Je ne savais pas où l'emmener et, et… je ne pouvais pas juste le laisser dehors… » La voie de la jolie blonde se brisa dans un nouveau sanglot alors que Damon continua de fixer le corps de Stefan, les yeux soudainement brillant.

« Je suis désolé » pensa-t-il à nouveau, alors que ses yeux se voilèrent encore un peu plus.

« Désolé de t'avoir pris la fille, de t'avoir promis une éternité de misère, te t'avoir laissé emmener le corps de Silas seul, de l'avoir laissé te piéger dans une torture, de m'en être même pas rendu compte, de m'être fait mordu, de t'avoir envoyé chez Klaus, d'avoir été ton misérable de frère…. Je suis désolé »

« Bonnie a un plan, hein… elle a dit qu'elle pouvait ramener les gens, dis-moi que Bonnie peut le ramener ! … » Caroline devenait hystérique et même Damon, qui avait souvent envie de l'étrangler, s'en rendait compte.

Mais il ne répondit pour autant pas, Bonnie avait-elle un plan ? Damon resta le regard sur son frère, se demandant s'il était là, comme Enzo.

« Fais-moi un signe… tu es celui qui sauve tout le monde d'habitude, même moi… »

Il se retint de regarder tout autour de lui, sachant qu'il ne trouverait rien, que ça le désespérerait encore plus, et qu'il n'allait pas aimer ça. Damon entendit les sanglots silencieux d'Elena, la tentative veine de Caroline d'obtenir l'assurance que Stefan pourrait revenir, et il ne bougeait toujours pas. Il finit par lever les yeux sur Caroline pour voir ses yeux brillants, sa mine déconfite et il acquiesça.

« On va le ramener… » se contenta-t-il de répondre en tournant les talons, ignorant le regard surpris et curieux qu'Elena venait de lui lancer.

Il sortit, ne sachant même pas où aller. Pouvait-il le ramener ? Bonnie. Bonnie allait se ramener de la mort, avait accepté de ramener Enzo, bien sûr qu'elle allait accepter de ramener son coincé de frère qui l'avait sauvé de nombreuses fois, même de lui, son grand frère. L'air frais de la nuit lui brûla presque les yeux et il ne se rendit compte qu'à ce moment-là qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il s'arrêta dans sa course, serrant violemment les poings, alors qu'une image de lui et Stefan en 1864 lui revint de plein fouet, contre son gré. Il réunit toutes ses forces pour la chasser, en vain, le visage de son petit frère, son sourire et son regard plein d'étoiles qu'il lui portait parce que c'était son grand frère lui revint. Il essaya à nouveau de la chasser puis l'ignora, reprenant sa marche vers sa voiture, grimpant dedans en ayant qu'une seule chose en tête. Stefan.

* * *

Il avait ignoré les appels d'Elena, car il ne pouvait pas lui parler, il ne _voulait_ pas lui parler. Il s'était dépêché et c'était l'une des rares fois où il allait si vite, très vite, extrêmement très vite, pour atteindre sa destination. Bonnie.

Dès qu'il fut là-bas, il déboula dans sa chambre alors qu'elle sursauta en se levant du lit où elle était recroquevillée. Il se demanda que lui arrivait-il avant de se rappeler pourquoi il était là. Mais quelque chose lui disait que le comportement détruit de Bonnie avait un lien avec ce pourquoi il était là, un lien direct. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils alors que la petite sorcière, l'ancienne petite sorcière, lui fit un regard désolé et dépité en même temps. Qui avait-il qu'il ne savait pas ? Elle s'était relevée du lit, s'approchant doucement vers lui alors qu'il fronça encore plus les sourcils. Depuis quand la petite sorcière prenait des gants avec lui ? Les seuls moments avaient été pour Elena, car elle savait à quel point il tenait à elle. Elena allait bien à cet instant. Puis il se rappela aussi quand Stefan avait en quelque sorte pris des gants pour lui annoncer de rentrer de l'île, d'arrêter de chercher Bonnie. Et il comprit. Elle prenait des gants, mais pas pour Elena, pour Stefan. Il fit instinctivement un pas en arrière, refusant ce qu'il devait pourtant entendre alors que la jeune femme eut les larmes les yeux face à lui, culpabilisant d'être la personne qui allait lui annoncer. Mais lui annoncer quoi ?!

« Bonnie…, commença-t-il doucement, gardant encore un peu de fierté alors qu'elle commença par le regarder. T…

-Je l'ai perdue… le coupa-t-elle directement, essayant elle-aussi de garder de la fierté, enfin plus de la contenance, du détachement, vis à vis de lui alors qu'il regarda au sol, tous les deux comprenant qu'elle parlait du moyen, du seul moyen de revenir, de ramener Stefan.

-C… comment ça tu l'as perdu ? S'exclama-t-il alors qu'elle ne réagit pas à son énervement, car elle savait que lui, au contraire, ne savait pas qu'elle était la première à pâtir de cette perte.

-Il n'y en avait pas, à la base Damon, mais Enzo en a trouver un, car il voulait absolument revenir… Mais la vérité… c'est qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de revenir…, lui expliqua-t-elle simplement alors que ce fut à son tour de tomber maladroitement sur le lit.

-Tu as perdu un moyen, il y en a d'autre…, commença-t-il alors qu'elle secoua négativement la tête en ouvrant la bouche pour répondre. Il y en a d'autre Bonnie ! »

Sa voix était devenue un cri à l'idée que Bonnie refuse de l'aider à ramener Stefan, la faisant sursauter, alors qu'il se leva d'un bond, s'approchant de la table de nuit pour donner un violent coup de pied dedans. Il repensa à son petit frère, imaginant le reste de l'éternité sans lui, et c'est à ce moment qu'il parut comprendre, saisir la situation. Stefan est mort. Et il n'y avait aucun moyen de le ramener.

Il brisa tout ce qui était sous sa main, table, vase, cadre au-dessus de la cheminer, même le frigo finit démembré. Bonnie le regarda faire en criant faiblement son nom pour qu'il se calme. Mais elle ne pourrait pas le calmer, rien ne pouvait le calmer. Stefan était parti, et il n'allait pas revenir.

Il brisa un énième vase qu'il venait de trouver alors que Bonnie cria plus fermement son nom, le faisant finalement s'arrêter alors qu'il resta à fixer la photo de Stefan que Caroline avait justement placé au-dessus de la cheminée. Il sentit une douleur à la poitrine alors qu'il entendait les battements rapides de la petite sorcière à ses côtés. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas l'aider ? Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas ramener Stefan ? Il se retourna vivement, serrant le bout de métal qu'il avait alors dans la main.

« Tu as dit que tu avais un plan Bonnie ! Lança-t-il, de la rancœur dans la voix alors qu'elle acquiesça.

-J'en avais un, le corrigea-t-elle avant de reprendre face à son silence. J'avais un voyageur qui connaissait le bon sort...

-Et tu l'as perdue ! Lui reprocha-t-il, le cœur lourd et de la colère alors qu'elle réprima un soupir.

-Je ne l'ai pas perdu, elle était coincé dans l'oubli comme tout le monde de l'autre côté ! S'énerva-t-elle face à l'ignorance de Damon alors que celui-ci parut ignorer sa remarque, et sa colère.

-Alors trouve-en un autre ! » Lui ordonna-t-il, refusant de perdre son frère tout ça par manque de voyageurs.

Elle lui répondit que ce n'était pas simplement question de ça, et alors qu'elle lui expliquait qu'il fallait un sacrifice de personnes, des volontaires pour un massacre, il la fixait en ayant le regard de Stefan dans la tête, lui rappelant qu'il y avait son frère là-bas, qu'il _devait_ le sauver !

« … pour des étrangers surnaturels ! Finit-elle, septique alors qu'il plissa les yeux, raffermissant encore plus sa prise sur le métal dans sa main.

-Tu sais qui a besoin d'une motivation ? Tu as besoin d'une motivation…, marmonna-t-il en pointant alors le bout de métal vers elle, alors qu'elle recula d'un pas sous la menace. Parce que si l'autre côté s'en va, tout ceux qu'on connaît là-bas, incluant toi, s'en vont avec lui !

-Je sais ça ! Tu crois que je veux mourir ? » lui demanda-t-elle simplement en fixant ce métal d'un air résolu, puis lui d'un regard vide.

Elle allait mourir aussi. Il ne s'en rappela qu'à ce moment-là, et il voulut la réconforter, vraiment, mais Stefan était mort, et personne ne le réconfortait lui. Alors l'élan de réconfort qui aurait pu l'éloigner de sa peine resta bloqué, et ne sortit pas. Il jeta simplement le bout de métal au sol qui résonna alors qu'il regarda le sol, honteux, mais aussi terriblement détruit.

« Mon… _frère_ (sa voix se brisa sur ce mot) est là-bas, commença-t-il en relevant le regard, sa voix étant devenue sombre à l'idée sur elle qui avait baissé les yeux.

-Je sais ça, acquiesça-t-elle, espérant que ca pourrait l'aider, le calmer, de savoir qu'elle était déjà au courant, (c'était même elle qui l'avait fait passer de l'autre côté !)

-Tout comme Ric, et ta grand-mère ! Reprit-il, une pointe d'avertissement dans la voix et au lieu de s'énerver face à son comportement têtu qu'il arborait, elle acquiesça faiblement.

-Je sais ça Damon », elle murmura faiblement alors qu'il avait le regard brisé, et qu'elle-aussi était à deux doigts de s'effondrer.

Il finit par baisser les yeux, l'acceptation le prenant progressivement. Mais il ne voulait pas accepter ! Il ne pouvait pas accepter, ne pouvait laisser Stefan partir ! Son regard se voila à nouveau alors qu'il ne releva pas le regard sur Bonnie qui ne dit rien, sachant qu'il détestait qu'on puisse le voir comme ça. Il tomba à genoux, se tournant pour s'appuyer contre le lit, fermant les yeux alors que Bonnie ne sourcilla pas, s'asseyant sur le lit d'à côté sans rien dire. C'était si simple avec elle, et facile, qu'il préférait presque sa présence à celle d'Elena à cet instant. Stefan…

« On ne peut pas rester là et regarder ce qu'on aime être détruit là-bas ! S'exclama-t-il vivement. Bonnie, _je_ ne peux pas rester là et _le_ regarder être détruit là-bas ! Pas… lui ! »

Sa voix se brisa à nouveau alors qu'une larme coula le long de sa joue traîtreusement, mais il la laissa faire, espérant même qu'une autre coulerait et qu'elles calmeraient peut-être la douleur soudaine et lancinante qui avait gagné son cœur. Bonnie n'avait toujours pas réagi mais il se sentit pourtant comme obligé de continuer de parler, comme si c'était elle qui en avait besoin.

« C'est la seule famille qui me reste, mon sang. Il a toujours été là pour moi, même quand moi-même je n'arrivais plus à être là pour moi… Je n'ai jamais pu vraiment lui rendre la même chose… Bonnie, s'il te plaît laisse-moi lui rendre la même chose… laisse-moi avoir l'éternité pour m'occuper… de lui. Je ne peux vivre en sachant que mon frère est mort pour de bon… » Il s'arrêta, parce qu'il ne savait plus quoi dire et parce qu'il ne se rendit compte qu'à cet instant que c'était Bonnie avec lui, celle qui préférait, comme Caroline, Stefan à lui !

Il ferma les yeux alors qu'il sentit Bonnie hoqueter, le faisant tourner sa tête vers elle, qui fixait un point invisible proche de lui, tout proche de lui.

« Bonnie ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'elle le coupa.

-Il est là…, commenta-t-elle simplement alors que le cœur de Damon se serra alors qu'il afficha une mine désinvolte, comme à son habitude.

-Alors petit-frère, on veut décidément tout essayer, hein ?! J'espère que ce n'était pas une action pour attirer mon attention car c'est peine perdue ! » Il railla, se forçant à esquisser un sourire, imaginant celui qu'aurait peut-être Stefan.

Il vit Bonnie rire doucement alors qu'elle regarda Damon.

« Il dit que tu n'as pas à essayer de faire comme à ton habitude, car il était là depuis tout à l'heure et… il dit qu'il t'aime aussi ! Lui confia-t-elle alors qu'il sentit son cœur se serrer un peu plus et alors qu'il voulut ajouter qu'il n'avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait, elle le coupa. Et il dit que ce n'est pas la peine de nier l'évidence, tes paroles l'ont sous-entendues ! »

Damon rit faiblement en baissant la tête alors que Bonnie se retira, faisant ouvrir la bouche de Damon qui voulait continuer de savoir ce que disait Stefan mais il sentit son portable vibrer.

« Le fait que je sois un fantôme ne veut pas dire que je ne peux plus me servir d'un téléphone. Merci l'autre côté qui se détruit ! »

Le portable de Bonnie. Stefan ?

* * *

Voici! J'ai modifié quelques trucs comme l'arrivée d'Elena (j'ai rajouté "Caroline"!) et certaines choses entre Bonnie et Damon (plus d'échanges!) Et puis bien sûr la fin ! J'espère que ça vous plaît !


	3. Chapter 3

DAMON & STEFAN OS PART 2

« C'est toujours plus facile d'être celui qui part plutôt que d'être celui qui reste… » (Par moi, donc on évite de se l'approprier)

Damon sourit alors qu'il appuya de nouveau sa tête contre le pied du lit, toujours assis sur le sol.

« … Il a toujours fallu que tu sois le premier ! Commenta-t-il faiblement avant de reprendre, alors que Stefan, assis en face de lui, fronçait les sourcils. Le premier à rencontrer Katherine, le premier à l'aimer, le premier qu'elle aime (et le seul de nous !) Le premier à te transformer, le premier à revenir à Mystic Falls, le premier à avoir Elena, le premier à… faire l'impossible pour sauver l'autre (sa voix se cassa), quitte à se vendre à Klaus… le premier à se réjouir du bonheur de l'autre, même si ça signifiait que tu n'avais pas la fille, le premier à avoir un double (il sourit, et Stefan aussi, mais Damon perdit son sourire juste après), le premier à avoir été noyé pendant des mois alors que quelqu'un se faisait passer pour toi juste sous mes yeux… Le premier à avoir le cerveau grillé, le premier à… (il ne finit pas sa phrase, il ne réussit pas à la finir, mais lui, tout comme Stefan, savait à quoi il faisait référence : mourir, le premier à être mort.) Pourquoi tu as eu besoin d'être le premier dans… ça ? Pourquoi il a fallu que tu sois le premier à tenter la mort ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça quand tu risques de finir dans la douleur ?! »

Il s'arrêta, ressentant alors de la colère contre Stefan, colère qu'il soit mort. Pourquoi s'était-il fait tué ? Pourquoi était-il mort quand l'autre côté se désintégrait ?! Il soupira lourdement et rien ne se passa. Stefan était-il parti ? Il fit une légère grimace, de peine, à l'idée que son frère ne soit plus là. L'autre côté ne l'aurait pas déjà emporté ? Cette idée le fit frissonner de peur, et une larme coula le long de sa joue alors qu'il regarda tout autour de lui, imaginant son petit frère en train de souffrir. Il voulut appeler Bonnie lorsqu'il sentit à nouveau son portable vibrer, le faisant soupirer de soulagement.

« Dis celui qui est né le premier ! Tu es le premier à avoir aimé Katherine, car elle ne t'a pas contraint, moi si. Et tu as rencontré Elena le premier ! Et je te rappelle que tu as été le premier à te faire mordre par un loup-garou (prend ça !) Et tu as été celui qui m'a ramené de Klaus (qui a essayé du moins !) qui a voulu m'aider à me contrôler ! Tu es mon frère Damon, rien ne changera ça, pas même la mort, ou un autre côté qui se détruit. (Une larme coula le long de la joue de Damon qui ne s'en rendit pas compte.) Tu as toujours été là pour moi, tout comme je l'ai été pour toi. Tu as pris en charge le meurtre de la mère de Bonnie alors que j'étais celui qui devait le prendre en charge (la pièce m'avait choisi, tu te rappelles ?!). Tu as donné ton sang à Elena avant le sacrifice même si on ne le voulait pas car tu la préférais en vampire plutôt que morte. Et même si je t'en voulais j'y avais pensé ! Tu es le premier à d'être fait capturé par la société Augustine, à te faire torturer pendant des années alors que je ne m'en suis même pas soucié ! Tu es celui qui a délivré Caroline et Tyler du sacrifice de Klaus. Tu es quelqu'un de bien et même si je concède qu'Elena te rend meilleur, tu l'étais depuis le début ! Tu as toujours été bon et tu le seras toujours, ce sont juste les circonstances qui t'ont fait cacher ce bon. (Damon sourit, content que Stefan croyait en lui alors qu'il ne croyait même plus lui-même.) Mais tu es bon, et tu es mon frère et même si tu devras vivre sans moi (une autre larme coula à la vue du « sans moi ». Il ne voulait pas vivre sans lui !) , tu resteras bon, pour toi, et en mon honneur. Tu deviendras Saint Damon, et je pourrais rire de toi pendant toute mon éternité. (Il fit presque une mine vexé alors que Stefan souris en l'observant) Tu seras bon et tu seras heureux pour que je puisse me divertir. Car je ne veux pas avoir à veiller sur toi et à, en plus, m'ennuyer ! Et n'oublie pas une chose, peut-être l'une des seules choses que tu peux retenir de moi : Je t'aime, et je serais toujours ton petit frère, et je suis fier de toi. »

Damon appuya sa tête contre le bois du lit, posant ses mains sur le sol froid, et ferma les yeux. Il sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues, mais il s'en moquait. Merci d'être parti Bonnie. Il laissa cette détresse sortir en gardant les yeux fermés, étant peut-être trop fier pour dire à Stefan ce qui le hantait désormais après ce message : Je ne peux pas te laisser partir, car je suis trop égoïste pour être heureux sans que tu sois là. De la colère l'animait aussi. Pourquoi était-il mort ? Pourquoi il avait fallu que ce soit lui ? Ca aurait été tellement plus facile dans le sens inverse ! Le méchant frère s'en était allé, il s'était éteint, et le bon frère n'aurait plus jamais à être tourmenté par lui. Il récupèrerait enfin la fille et ils vivraient heureux en se rappelant ce frère. Cela sonnait beaucoup mieux, tellement mieux que le bon frère s'en était allé, en accomplissant un nouveau geste héroïque quand le méchant frère s'occupait des drames avec la fille et il vivra avec elle en se rappelant ce frère héroïque. Il serra les poings en culpabilisant d'être celui qui vivait, qui survivait à ça. Son portable vibra de nouveau.

« Je suis désolé. Mais je te rappelle que de nous deux, tu es le premier à t'être fait assassiné sous mes yeux ! Tu le premier mort de nous deux en humain, je suis le premier en vampire : on est quitte grand frère ! »

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! » S'exclama simplement Damon, imaginant déjà le sourire taquin de Stefan, et joyeux aussi, de pouvoir lui lancer ça dans les dents. Celui-ci sourit davantage face au fait que son frère le connaissait bien car il souriait. Le portable de Damon vibra alors qu'il plissa les yeux en lisant, vexé.

« Et j'allais oublier ! Tu es le premier à avoir tué le meilleur ami de l'autre ! Mais sans faire exprès j'ai fait pareil ! »

« C'était pas obligé Steffy, vraiment pas ! » Grimaça Damon en se rappelant lorsqu'il avait sciemment tué Lexi, grimaçant encore plus en repensant à Stefan à ce moment-là alors que son portable vibra de nouveau.

« Au moins MA meilleure amie est plus gentille que le tien ! T'imagine si elle aurait absolument voulu revenir à cette époque ? Elle t'aurait mis la misère, et je crois bien que je l'aurais laissé faire ! »

« J'aurais préféré cette situation plutôt que celle d'aujourd'hui, il marmonna, perdant son sourire alors que Stefan le perdit aussi, grimaçant de voir qu'il gâchait tout. Mais il reprit. Je suis désolé Stefan, mais je ne peux pas ! Passer à autre chose alors que mon petit frère est mort ?! Tu as vu ça où ? JE suis le grand frère, J'ETAIS censé te protéger et pourtant, c'est tout ce que tu as fait pendant tout ce temps ! J'étais censé… (sa voix devint sombre alors que ses yeux fixèrent un point invisible et Stefan baissa la tête, touché par ce qu'il disait alors qu'il reprit.) mourir avant toi, mourir POUR toi ! Alors pourquoi les rôles se sont échangés ? Pourquoi je me retrouve à être celui qui doit réconforter les autres, à être celui qui culpabiliser d'avoir perdu l'autre, qui ne peut plus faire n'importe quoi sans que mon petit frère sois derrière moi ? Comment c'est arrivé ça Stefan, hein ? Car je ne l'ai vraiment pas vu venir ! Et je t'assure que je veux tout sauf aller de l'avant ! … Tu es mon frère ! (Sa voix devint tremblante) et tu es mort, bordel ! Je suis le grand frère, j'étais censé te protéger, j'étais censé te protéger ! Tout ce merdier, j'étais censé t'en protéger… je suis désolé… »

Stefan, oubliant pendant un temps qu'il était mort, posa sa main sur l'épaule de Damon, tapant plusieurs fois doucement sur celle-ci. Damon sursauta. Il releva la tête qu'il avait baissé, désespéré.

« J'ai senti ça… »

Mais il ne reçut pas de réponse. Stefan était-il parti ? Il en était sûr mais une majeure partie de lui, lui disait non, il n'était pas parti, il était toujours là. Alors il resta assis contre le lit, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains, ses coudes s'appuyant contre ses genoux qu'il avait ramené contre lui. C'était rare que Damon pleure, pleure vraiment, ou ait un moment de désespoir et de grande douleur. C'était l'un de ces moments. C'était la première fois. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça avant. Cette peine immense qui lui coupait souffle. Ce vide béant qui lui bloquait la respiration. Ces larmes qui coulaient sans fin. Stefan était mort. Son, stupide et fragile, petit frère venait de l'abandonner pour le reste de l'éternité. Ca expliquait surement cet état. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, peut-être depuis le début de sa vie de vampire, il pleura. Il ne laissa pas simplement couler les larmes traitreusement le long de sa joue. Non, il pleura. Un sanglot, des larmes, des cris, du bruit. Il pleura, pour de vrai, et avec tout son cœur, tellement que ça le surpris. Il ne savait pas qu'il était capable de pleurer, d'éprouver de tels sentiments humains. Il avait oublié comment on faisait, mais il avait aussi oublié le principe des chagrins : ça ne se contrôle pas.

Il resta longtemps ainsi, si bien qu'il oublia que Bonnie était dans la salle de bains pendant ce temps. Celle-ci tournait en rond, pensive. Y'avait-il un moyen de ramener Stefan, Enzo, et elle ? A mesure que les minutes passèrent après cette question, elle se rendit compte qu'elle savait la réponse depuis le début : il n'y avait aucun moyen de les ramener, car c'était impossible, physiquement, naturellement… Elle finit par s'arrêter dans sa marche, s'appuyant contre la porte de la salle de bains en soupirant, fermant les yeux face à cette sombre constatation. Elle allait mourir, après avoir réussi à revenir à la vie sans être constamment la petite sorcière qu'on avait besoin, elle allait mourir une seconde fois. Tout comme Jeremy. Mais Jeremy était revenu au bout de deux fois, peut-être qu'elle reviendrait aussi ! Elle essaya de positiver mais versa une larme en s'affaissant un peu plus : Jeremy était revenu car ELLE avait été là, déterminée à la ramener. Une fois morte, personne ne se battra pour elle comme elle s'est battue pour lui, et pour Elena… Elle ne reviendrait pas, Enzo ne reviendrait pas.

La seule personne pouvant revenir sera Stefan car Stefan sauve tout le monde et même elle aurait voulu pouvoir le ramener. Elle émit un nouveau long soupir puis entendit un sanglot, un vrai sanglot avec du désespoir et se tendit plus que jamais. Damon… Damon ? Jamais elle n'avait vu Damon pleurer, comment pouvait-elle réagir sans le braquer ? Elle hésita une seconde puis sortit lorsqu'elle entendit un nouveau sanglot venant de la gorge du vampire. Il était plus pitoyable qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il releva la tête, les yeux rouges, sur elle lorsqu'il entendit la porte claquer, et il ne se braqua pas, contrairement à ce que Bonnie avait imaginé, qui s'était préparée à faire comme si de rien n'était.

« Il est parti Bonnie, définitivement… »

Il le lança comme s'il venait seulement de l'apprendre, comme si elle ne le savait pas. Puis il continua de la regarder quelques instants, la tristesse dans les yeux avant de rebaisser la tête, laissant une nouvelle vague de larme couler. L'ex petite sorcière ne se rendit compte de son geste qu'une fois qu'il fut fait : Elle se dirigea vers lui, s'abaissant à sa hauteur pour le prendre dans ses bras. Sa tête se heurta contre l'épaule de la jeune femme mais il ne réagit pas, se laissant même aller dans ses bras, intensifiant presque son sanglot. Il devrait avoir honte, il devrait la repousser, ce n'était pas normal de réagir comme ça. Mais il avait perdu son frère, plus rien n'était normal. Elle le serra contre elle, ne comprenant qu'à ce moment ce qu'elle faisait. Mais elle ne desserra pas sa prise pour autant, la resserrant même, en appuyant sa tête contre celle de Damon. Il venait de perdre la seule famille qui lui restait, il venait de perdre Stefan, son petit frère. Et il n'y avait aucun moyen de le ramener. Ca n'aurait pas dû arriver. Alors elle le consolera, du mieux qu'elle pouvait, du mieux qu'il la laisserait faire. Elle aurait tout le temps de le détester demain.

Damon savait contre qui il pleurait. Contre la petite sorcière, il y avait bien un début à tout. Mais ça lui convenait, ça lui apportait presque plus de bien que si c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Alors il la laissa faire, il s'autorisa à pleurer. Il aurait tout le temps de la détester demain.

* * *

OMG, vous avez assisté vous aussi à mon virement Bamon sur la fin, je trouvais ça tellement... bien, j'en suis désolé pour les anti Bamon !  
En espérant que le Defan vous a plu !


End file.
